


Joint Venture

by saaurus



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Kinky, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rich Family AU, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Unrequited, almost getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 23:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20647517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saaurus/pseuds/saaurus
Summary: Sho and Masaki find the reception of the Sakurai family home not suitable for their affairs.





	Joint Venture

The darkness shielded them in the midst of the study room. The small light of the night furtively came in thought the curtained windows. The sitting and undisturbed furniture set the room in cold silence, not giving any signals of the people that were there, their heating bodies against each other in the middle of the room. Their pieces of clothing had become lost in the dark, allowing the solitude of the studio be the only witness of the contact of bare skin. Their devouring kisses were soundly moderate to not overcome the faint distant chatter of the lively evening that took place right outside their door. 

The lights of the house and host of a late gathering evening creaked through the frames of the door, but the dark studio remained undisturbed by the liveliness of the people gathered outside. The two lovers that had crossed eyes at its reception previously became victims of their own unrequited passion that distanced them from all other worthless affair.

Sakurai Sho, after following his father all evening, greeting each guest that came through the door of his family’s humble abode, had become exponentially tired of pretending to show interest to his father’s partners and few other sponsors. The sole repetitive chatter amongst them had made of his evening a dull and vain attempt of good impressions and empty smiles. 

It wasn’t until the Aiba family had arrived that Sho could readjust his mood. As usual, his father pushed him along to greet the Aiba’s and introduced him with a swollen chest (making his pride show as always). Sho had picked up a talent of reading his father’s intentions throughout the years working under him and he was almost certain the purpose of such formal meeting had little to do with any festivity other than to flaunt his wealth to his new partners, one of them being the Aiba family. The Aiba’s and their well-known firm that had quickly developed in recent years, took no time to show a possible threat to the Sakurai’s, and Sho’s father had taken it upon himself to become close with them before anyone else would. It was a clever tactic that already had proven useful for them as they took no time to do business together, and coming as far as making enough acquaintance to invite them to such a reception.

Sho presented himself to the Aiba’s with his rehearsed smiles and greetings until it was the Aiba family’s turn to return the greeting and introduce their son. Sho was not unfamiliar with Aiba Masaki as their families initially would have thought. Usually while his father became busy with meetings and other formal conversations he occasionally arranged with the Aiba’s, Sho followed his father’s orders to make good use of his time to come closer with the Aiba’s eldest son. Masaki, as someone who’d initially would give the impression of being careless or perhaps even an outsider to his family’s business, carried a hidden knowledge about him that made him a capable heir to the empire the Aiba’s have built. Even so, his remarkable genius and the influence he’d become for his family’s business wasn’t exactly the kind of trait he was proud to show when he was around anyone, but Sho had been of the lucky ones to have witnessed it. Certainly Sho’s father was pleased to know about this when Sho first told him, and they realized they shouldn’t let their guard down. 

But even when Sho would consider Masaki’s intellect something he would personally take with great pride in, Sho came to realize the more he spoke with him that Masaki was a different person than what he’d initially thought. Burden by the weight of carrying his family name before his own individuality, Sho had come to know Masaki for someone who was closer to his own eyes of ambitions. His desire to break himself apart from the name that was given to him at birth was what made Masaki someone so extraordinary in Sho’s eyes. 

Sho would have never thought of wishing for anything more than what his family name could give him, and because Masaki was the first to open his eyes into a part of himself Sho was a stranger to, Sho had relied in Masaki a great deal of respect and admiration.

But that night, something was different in the way Masaki received him before their families. A small glistening in Masaki’s eyes would say it all, as Sho had learned. And besides the acknowledging of each other as their eyes held their gazes, Sho could trace something deeper concealed in the timid smile in Masaki’s lips.

For the rest of the evening, Sho couldn’t contain his need to find Masaki across the room. And the constant moving around, following their father’s as they engaged in chatter and friendly affairs with some of their colleagues, didn’t stop the desire to draw their eyes back to each other, like an unbreakable magnet that brought them closer despite the gap the room spread between them.

At the high point of the night, the drinks had proven themselves helpless to contain the demands of their desperate attraction. The intervals between the small contacts of their gazes becoming minuscule each time more was now accompanied by a knowing grin of their concealed affair. But at the same rate their mutual attraction came back, a pounding exhilaration began to show and an unspoken arousing came between them, making the desire in their eyes become more evident. As the evening continued to pass by and the space between them only became more crowded, they realized the suffocating feeling between them was nothing more than an urgent demand to find their own privacy.

It took not more than a small nodding of Sho’s eyes to guide Aiba to the second floor of the reception, were the formal gathering subdued into a much isolated setting. Masaki did as suggested, leaving his father side with the excuse of a drink and made his way up the staircase unnoticed. 

Sho did the same, making sure his father were enough occupied with his conversations to notice his sudden abandonment and retrieved to the second floor, following Masaki’s steps into the vast empty hall. He thought of calling out his name, to see where the other had hidden, but in noticing the door to his father’s study slightly open, he’d pushed the door, the hallway providing enough brightness inside to discern the other’s presence waiting by the door, ready to grab Sho’s wrist. Masaki pulled him into a desperate kiss before shutting the door behind them, veiling themselves in the dark that enclosed them in their passion.

Their hands exploring their bodies with urgency, allowing the new sensations that spread in their provocative touches. They rid themselves of their clothes recklessly, leaving behind all etiquette they’d maintained from the very start of their evening. The lavishing taste of their tongues enhancing their hungry desire to feel their bodies against each other, trying to catch their breath as they felt the brushing of the evident arousal of their members.

Sho carved on Masaki’s neck, hungry to try the taste of him, his hands pulling their hips closer with slow premeditated movements. Aiba’s whines made themselves known with the friction of their lower halves and the feeling of Sho’s teeth pulling on his skin to leave a mark. Sho would have never though he would find a more beautiful sound that the one his endeavors gained out of the other and he decided he would test just how far they would go to try and make Masaki’s voice expose them. And he became eager, taunting Masaki’s moans to come out, groping and massaging on Masaki’s rear as he guided their hips together. 

Masaki was made a mess, wishing to collapse on the floor on his hands and knees just so Sho would stop with his teasing and take him at once. But his body wouldn’t give in, trying to show some pride for himself, even if it became difficult the more Sho’s body humped against his. Masaki could almost device the other’s marked torso that his finger couldn’t get enough of under the shade of the dark. His lips leaned into Sho’s the more desperate Sho’s movement became, to take Sho’s lower lip between his teeth and sucked it, wishing there was more of him he could have between his lips.

But momentarily, Sho stopped, almost painfully, and grabbed Masaki’s waist to turn him around swiftly and pushed only a little for Aiba’s back to bend, asking for his legs to spread enough to present him a visual opening. 

Masaki slightly yelped at the sensation of his fingers stretching him quickly as if there were no time to lose. Sho took his fingers out to spit on them and pushed in once again one by one. He could feel now Masaki’s hips moving on their own, wishing only for Sho to replace his fingers already. Masaki blushed harshly at his own lust, unaware of such impulses being so prevailing in him, but at such a compromising time and in the circumstances they found themselves in, there was no room for hesitation. Masaki found himself whispering the words “Hurry,” that Sakurai easily distinguished in the silence of the room and did just as the younger pleaded. Removing his fingers to place his tip right in Masaki’s entrance. And Masaki was so overwhelmed he thrusted back to help him slide in him comfortably, with a small groan of Sho’s size expanding his walls and waiting just the right time to adjust to him.

But it became deadly the moment Sho decided to start moving, holding onto Masaki’s waist to guide his thrusts and letting his body found the pace of their consuming passion. Masaki’s hand held on Sho’s firm ones for balance, having nothing to hold on to and fighting the urge of his legs wanting to give in. Their bodies moved together consumingly, leaving behind all modesty and venturing to discover what sort of new pleasure they would find in their responses.

A vibrating ecstasy ran through their bodies as their joined hips began to pick up their pace, the sound of their hips coming together becoming more evident in the room. Sho’s hands gradually left Masaki’s waist to hold on the latter’s arms instead, trying to find the right aim for such compromising position while Masaki’s deep moan made evident the hardening that thrusted into him with vigor.

Sho's grip tightened to guide their bodies as his thrusts increased. Masaki’s back arching beautifully to Sho’s demands, the small glowing of the nightly moon reflected on Masaki’s glowing skin— Sho thought he’d never seen a more beautiful sight. The scent of the leathery furniture and their sweating cologne coming together worked as a drive for their need of pleasure. Masaki whined the more eager Sho’s hips became as he approached his climax and the tension strengthened in his lower half, wishing for some attention. Sho's husky groans graced Masaki's ears as the older thrust firmly a few last times before he came inside him. Sho breathed heavily, a heat running through his body feeling his orgasm overtake him, as Masaki's legs trembled with the new warm sensation that spread in him. But Sho didn't move away, driving his orgasm until the very end, encouraging Masaki's hips to move and gaining a painful moan from the other who watched Masaki's eager attempt for attention. 

Aiba became aware of how exposed their bodies felt, even in the darkness of the room, where they were still able to trace some of the lively atmosphere taking place outside their door. Yet, Masaki didn't think it were possible to distinguish voices from the collective bustle of the party, but shortly, the voices where almost separated into individual muffles right outside the door.

Their hips stopped dry and Masaki's choking gasp was concealed by the turning of the door knob, the shadow of feet under the door frame becoming more evident as they threatened to step inside. Sho's hand was quick to cover Masaki's mouth to suppress any noise that might escape from the other, as they both saw the body hesitating to step inside, the door only a quarter way open. The recognizable voice of Sakurai's father came from the other side, while their hearts hung in their throats. There was a small exchange of voices and a brief moment of debate that lasted a few long and painful seconds for the two lovers who had not moved to avoid making a sound. The room remained dark and the brightness of the hallway retreated as the door was pulled back close and the shadow of feet moved away from the door frame.

Sho let go of Aiba's mouth and they both stopped holding their ragged breaths. Their hearts began to calm and as soon as Sho moved away and Masaki's knees gave out, kneeling on the carpeted floor. Sho could barely see around the dark room to find a handkerchief from his three piece suit to clean himself with and noticed Masaki still remained catching his breath on the carpet floor, a painful erection between his legs still throbbing.

"Come on," Sho extended a hand to help him up. "You'll stain the carpet." He said. Masaki was quite aware of Sho’s meticulous side, and he couldn't admit enough how much it turned him on in previous occasions. Masaki accepted his hand and let himself be guided by the older to sit in the antique coffee table in between the leather sofas. Masaki was about to protest, when Sho explained. "We shouldn't be leaving marks. It'll be easier this way, I promise." 

Masaki had to accept, and sat on the hard wooden table before Sho got on his knees before him. Spreading Masaki's legs with little decorum, he took the member in his hot hand and began to feel Masaki up and down. Masaki wanted to lay back, but at the absence of a back rest, he had to hold his whole body as he could. Though it began to feel like torture when Sho's tongue graced against his reddened tip, kissing it tenderly and breathing puffs of air against the sensitive spot. Masaki moaned deeply when Sho engulfed him to try out his size, seeing just how far in he could go. At the site of Sho taking him completely, Aiba thought he might come just then. 

His head bobbed between Masaki's legs, the latter could barely look down on himself without feeling the precum beginning leak. Sho's cheeks hollowed, sucking with great force, causing Masaki's moan to rise. Sho's lips let go of the member momentarily to look up at the other. "Keep it down, they might still be around." he spoke in a low voice.

"I- I can't. Sho, I'm so close..." Masaki breathed.

"I know," Sho whispered. "Unless you don't want me to finish." His words threatened, but in seeing Aiba shake his head, he returned to his ministrations.

Masaki had found it easier to cover his mouth with one hand in order to control his coming orgasm while his remaining one pulled on Sho's hair, his mouth skillfully sucking all around him. The closer he felt the hotness pooling on his lower half, the tighter Masaki's grip on Sho's hair became, and without thinking, his hips began to move on their own, wishing only for the friction Sho's mouth provided. And Masaki's hips rocked forward, Sho's head coming down on him at a disorderly pace that only increased the closer Masaki became. Holding Sho's head in place helped him raise his hips, coming to a full thrust on Sho's mouth, the older gaging around him when the member reached the back of his throat. And Sho's muffled moans sent the vibrations Masaki needed to strongly release in Sho's incredible mouth, his hips moving in short spasm as his back was ready to give in.

Masaki pulled away, the erotic image of his own cum dripping from Sho's chin showed through the darkness their eyes had already gotten used to. Masaki had to assume Sho had swallowed, for he only used his handkerchief to clean up what remained behind. A strong heat rushed in Masaki's cheeks at the thought of that and he quickly bent down to claim Sho's flavorful lips lovingly, taking the older by surprise. They broke apart noisily and Sho's wide eyes stared back at his, wondering why that kiss had felt so exhilarating.

~

They took their time to dress, turning on the light of the study, trying to rearranged themselves on the same fashion they'd presented themselves at the reception, but they were both hesitant to move any further. They knew that once they crossed that door, they would have to pretend their indifference of each other's presence in the room, and it was something they both wished against strongly. Their eyes kept meeting across the room, the same knowingly gaze they had first received each other with at the beginning of the evening. In their unspoken discontent, they wondered why their family's had to pretend acquaintance to keep business with each other and why was it so hard for them to come to any understanding between them. Surely, for them it'd been easy enough, so why did they choose to let their selfish interest stand in their way? Perhaps it was some cruel repercussion of just being born into their families that now Sho and Masaki were obliged to face. Whatever it was to blame, they knew that, regardless of which signature cost more or whose name stood above the other, there were simply things they couldn't always have. But once in a while never really hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm in a very good place right now inspiration wise so I may be working on a few other things that I'll be posting very soon ^-^ Thank you for your support! Your comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
